


A Perfect Storm

by QuietDarkness



Series: Simplicity and Complexity (Harrisco) [16]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, harrisco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:26:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietDarkness/pseuds/QuietDarkness
Summary: Harry's birthday is coming up, and Cisco wants to get him the perfect gift. But what do you get a man who never asks for anything?'Opposites don't just attract. They catch fire and burn the entire city down.'(Part 16)(Warning: Fluff. Because, yes.)





	A Perfect Storm

"He does this every time." Cisco pouted, tapping a pen against one knee, legs swinging as he sat on the edge of the gurney, watching Caitlin as she reviewed meta DNA samples. "I mean, it's not like I'm asking him for the ultimate answer to life, the universe and everything."

"Oh!" She looked over at Cisco with a grin, "I know that one! It's..." she squinted slightly, "Forty?"

"God, no. You heathen. It's 42. Damn." He hopped off the gurney. "At least I know what to get you for _your_ birthday." Caitlin chuckled.

"I have the book, Cisco. I just haven't actually read it." She said, smiling as she looked back at her computer screen. "As for Harry, you know he isn't going to give you any ideas." She stepped away from her console, then, grabbing another set of slides to run through her scanner. "Just... get him something simple. Something sciency. He'll be happy no matter what."

"I don't want to just get him whatever." Cisco frowned. "I want to get him something really special. Something memorable." He tapped the pen against his hand. "Question is, what do you get a man who has everything he needs and never tells you what he wants?" 

"A lightsaber." Barry said, stepping into the medlab with bags of food from Big Belly Burger. 

"Yeah, no. He hates those movies." Cisco said, tossing the pen onto the gurney and taking his bag of food out of Barry's arms.

"That's just crazy. Why would anyone hate Star Wars?" Barry demanded seriously, handing Caitlin her bag.

"Who hates Star Wars?" Wally chimed in, moving into the room with their drinks. He set the carrying tray down on a metal stand.

"Harry." Caitlin said before popping a fry into her mouth.

"Oh, well, that makes sense." Wally responded with a chuckle. 

"Seriously, none of you are any help." Cisco sighed, plopping back down on the gurney and unwrapping his burger. 

"Help with what?" This time it was Harry's voice in the air, and literally everyone in the room seemed to freeze in place as Harry quietly moved toward the only bag left, snagging a cup of soda on the way. 

"Um, deciding what to do for movie night." Cisco got out, clearing his throat.

"Yeah, we were thinking Star Wars." Barry said, not bothering to hide his mischievous smile.

"Count me out." Harry said instantly, glancing suspiciously around for a moment before shaking his head and leaving the room to go back to work. Everyone looked at each other and smiled or chuckled.

"Okay," Cisco stared at his burger for a moment, "That's it. I have to do some serious brainstorming." And he took a big bite.

* * *

Harry treated his birthday like just another day. He never mentioned it. He never asked for anything. And if someone asked him what he wanted, his answer was always a flat and simple, 'Nothing.' This, of course, was the exact opposite of Cisco. Ramon loved birthdays. Loved throwing surprise parties and finding the best gifts and seeing the people he loved and cared about smile. But Harry had made it pretty darn clear from the get go that he hated surprise parties, and he would be perfectly happy never getting any gifts at all. So Cisco downplayed things. He didn't throw Harry any parties. But that didn't mean he wouldn't try his hardest to find the perfect gift.

Unfortunately, this year was turning out to be a bit tougher in that department. Harry had everything he needed. And if he didn't, he just went and got it for himself. He was really self-sufficient. And he really didn't have a lot of personal items. What little he'd accumulated while he'd been on this Earth could barely fit a room, whereas Cisco had so much stuff that he'd been able to furnish their whole apartment with his things alone. An apartment which, at the moment, was offering him no answers. He was wandering around, area to area, just thinking. The sound of rain outside helped fill the silence, but didn't offer him any insight. He'd spent nearly an hour, just going through all their stuff, trying to come up with ideas. But he was beginning to think he should just admit defeat. 

He sat down on the bed, flopping backward, legs hanging off as he stared up at the ceiling. The ceiling was high, vaulted, with wooden beams that crisscrossed in a checkerboard pattern. When the warehouse was refurbished for apartments, they left a lot of the original woodwork, just restoring it in place. It added a nice touch to the place. Made it feel more open and homey. It was part of the reason Cisco had instantly loved it here.

 _He was practically yanking Harry's arm to death._ "Please, Harry? It's perfect here!" _Cisco exclaimed as they'd walked around the empty space. The realtor was out in the hallway, talking on her cell phone for the millionth time. Harry watched Cisco with amusement, but shook his head a little._

"It's more than we agreed our price range would be." _He replied. And he was right. It was about two hundred more a month than what they'd figured they'd spend. But it wasn't like they couldn't afford it. Not to mention it was closer to the labs, and it was so big and open with huge windows and lots of room and oh the possibilities!_

"Aw, come on, Harry!" _Cisco spun, gripping Harry's shirt with a grin. Harry just looked down at him with quiet warmth, settling his hands on Cisco's ribs comfortably._ "Imagine what we could do in a place like this!" _Harry slowly smiled, a mischievous look that Cisco knew well, and it made heat rise to his cheeks._ "Okay, I didn't mean..." _He stopped, chuckling,_ "Right, that, too." _He grinned and Harry shook his head with a light smile._

"Alright. If it's what you want." _Harry relented. Though, honestly, he hadn't really fought it much. Cisco found himself just staring up at him before leaning his frame into Harry's strong torso._

"You always do that." _Cisco said softly, letting himself drown in his gaze for a moment._

"Do what?" _Harry asked, tightening his arms around Cisco's form, letting out a slow breath._

"Give me what I want." _Cisco replied, not missing a beat. Harry shrugged, like it was no big deal and not really a secret._

"That's what I'm supposed to do." _He said, his eyes scanning over Cisco's face._ "If it makes you happy, then I'm happy." _Cisco shook his head with a soft sigh, pulling away to glance around at their surroundings one more time._

"But what about you? Don't you ever want anything?" _Cisco quietly demanded. But Harry didn't get a chance to answer as the realtor came in, grinning with brightly painted red lips._

"So? What do you gentlemen think? Pretty amazing, right?" _She asked, clasping her hands together like a cheerleader. Cisco wasn't looking at her though, he was still staring at Harry._

"Yeah, pretty damn amazing." _He stated, watching Harry raise a single brow. A few minutes later, they were filling out the rental application._

Eureka's sudden presence on the bed and her tiny meow broke Cisco out of his memory. He lazily ran a hand over her back as she padded past him, going to settle on one of the pillows. Harry never did answer that question. And when Cisco asked Jesse what she thought, she just smiled and said, _'Dad already has what he wants.'_ Completely no help. Though it warmed him to think that maybe she was referring to Cisco. He let out a slow sigh, sitting up with a grunt and glancing out the rain beaded glass of the windows. Getting someone a gift shouldn't be this damn difficult, right? Then again, Harry wasn't just anyone. He was the most complicated, frustrating, wonderful and challenging person Cisco knew. Why shouldn't getting him the perfect present be challenging, too? 

Cisco stood up and went to the window, staring out, crossing his arms over his chest. A memory of a certain heated experience at that very window slipped into his head and he blushed despite the fact that no one was there. "Goood memory." He muttered, clearing his throat and watching then as a woman in a business suit was running to her car in heels to escape the rain. Cisco had never really understood that. It was just water, the stuff dried. Besides, he liked the rain. Loved thunderstorms even more. As a kid, thunderstorms used to scare the crap out of him. They always made him feel like the sky was trying to get him. And honestly, as an adult he hadn't been that fond of them, either. Until Harry showed him a different side to them. 

'It's comforting.' Harry had said during a particularly violent storm where Harry looked completely at ease. 'It settles my own storms.' After that, Cisco had made it a point to experience thunderstorms differently. And now, he loved them. He loved the heaviness in the air and the steady chorus of rumbles in the air. He loved the flashing in the sky and the pattering of rain on windows and roofs. He loved them even more when he could share them with Harry. Cisco reached out with one hand and began to trace the line of a raindrop. And as he chased it down toward the sill, an idea began to form in his head. "Oh, yeeeessss." He whispered. It sure had taken its sweet time to come to him, but Cisco finally had an idea of what to get Harry. A really, fantastic, memorable idea. With one last grin out the window, he turned on his heel and rushed out the door. 

* * *

Harry sighed as he finally laid down in bed, wearing only sweatpants, flattening himself onto his stomach and practically burying his face into his pillow. He didn't even bother getting under the covers, the strong expanse of his back slowly relaxing in complete view for Cisco to quietly admire. It had been a long day. A long week. Hell, a long month. And though Harry kept on trucking like he had all the energy in the world, sometimes it was easy to see that he pushed himself a little too hard. Cisco wandered his eyes over the few scars that Harry had below his shoulderblades, the ragged line across his spine he'd gotten from Zoom, the round pink circle just above the line of his sweatpants. It always amazed Cisco how Harry took pain and injuries in stride. Didn't he know it was okay to hurt? To show pain? He was only human. No one expected him to be invincible. 

Without a word, Cisco crawled onto the bed and over to Harry, sitting down on his thighs. Harry lifted his head questioningly, but then sighed and flopped his head back down, facing the side as he closed his eyes and Cisco began massaging Harry's tense muscles. "Jesse get home okay?" Cisco asked quietly. Jesse had come to visit for a little while, to wish her Dad a happy birthday and catch up. Harry had been really happy to see her. She'd given him a handwritten letter as a gift. And Harry had accepted it like he was accepting something precious and invaluable. It really was the little things, it seemed. Which gave Cisco hope that he would really like his gift from Ramon.

"Mm hm." Was Harry's eventual answer. Cisco smiled lightly, rolling his thumbs in steady strokes down the sides of his spine. He loved how pliable Harry was at the moment, how relaxed. It wasn't often he could pamper him. It made Cisco feel good to know he could make Harry feel good, too. He kept at it for about fifteen minutes, until he realized that Harry was almost asleep.

"No, no." Cisco said softly, slipping his feet to the floor and moving to place a kiss on Harry's temple. "Don't sleep yet, I have to give you your gift." Harry opened his eyes lazily, lifting his head and furrowing his brows a moment.

"That wasn't it?" He asked, though his tone was halfway amused. Cisco smirked.

"Pft, no. But you're welcome." He replied, moving around to his side of the bed and opening the drawer to the bedside table and pulling out a strange looking remote. "Get on your back." Cisco ordered, and Harry frowned, but sighed and complied, folding his hands over his stomach and watching Cisco, who got onto the bed and laid down beside him, holding out the remote toward him. "Take it, and press the green button." Harry raised a brow, and gently took the remote. He examined it for a moment, then simply pressed the button.

Above them, in the vaulted ceiling, what looked like storm clouds formed. Harry's face went soft in confusion, but slowly sobered when the sight of rain falling from the clouds along with the sound of rainfall caught his attention. Then a flash of lightning in the clouds was followed by a steady roll of thunder that dissipated. Harry was literally witnessing and hearing a very real looking storm above their bed. "Cisco..." he finally whispered, without taking his eyes off the show above. "How?" Cisco was smiling before he realized it was happening.

"I rigged a holographic crystal with film from a storm, and converted it to run in realistic parameters with a laser focus. I synced it to sound, put some speakers in, and wallah." He said, motioning up. "In home, touch of a button, thunderstorm." He turned a little to point at the remote in Harry's hand, "You can change it, too, to make it speed up, or make the rain heavier. Volume's here and lightn-" but he was suddenly silenced by the feel of Harry's mouth on his. He kissed Cisco so tenderly, so longingly that Cisco completely forgot what he was trying to explain. Harry turned over, more into him, pressing their bodies together as the sound of steady rainfall gently filled the air. He had one hand in Cisco's hair, the other holding Cisco's side, one leg between Cisco's legs, their bodies lined up. Lips and tongues and heated breath worked in unison, until finally they had to pull away. Harry was breathing heavily, their mouths barely an inch apart, Cisco's hands gripped his flesh tightly. "What-" he started, clearing his throat a little and letting out a heated breath, "What was that for?" He asked warmly, a rumble of thunder mingling with the sound of rain.

"Thank you." Harry simply whispered. "Thank you, Cisco." And he breathed out once before kissing Cisco again. They made love underneath that holographic rainstorm, moans and cries mingling with the steady sounds of raindrops and rolling thunder, creating a storm all their own in that bed till they were both beyond spent and sated. When they were finally settled in the relative dark, the only real light coming from the still steady storm above, Cisco closed his eyes, curling his naked body against Harry's own naked form. He rested his head on Harry's shoulder, draping an arm around his torso and one leg over his thighs. 

"Happy birthday, Harry." He mumbled, feeling tired as Harry pulled a blanket up over both of them. Then one of his hands curled around Cisco's thigh, his other hand slipping idly into Cisco's messy hair. 

"Yes, it is." Harry whispered, still watching the show above. 

"See? Birthdays are a good thing. So are surprises. And gifts. Gifts are awesome." Cisco mumbled, and Harry chuckled softly, making Cisco smile. Neither one of them said anything more. And they both eventually fell asleep, lulled by the aftermath of their love making and the sounds of the perfect thunderstorm...

**Author's Note:**

> (To be continued...)


End file.
